Vendetta
by shannyfish
Summary: Clavo Cruz escapes from prison and goes after those Horatio holds dear in order to really get back at him. Clavo sees that there's more between Horatio and one of his coworkers, and takes Calleigh...I thought of his before Man Down I swear!
1. Serious Matters

**Title:** Vendetta

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Clavo Cruz escapes from prison and goes after those Horatio holds dear in order to really get back at him. Clavo sees that there's more between Horatio and one of his co-workers, and takes Calleigh... (takes place before current season - I swear this was thought up before "Man Down")

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Frank Tripp (Other), Alexx Woods (Other)

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 1 "Serious Matters"

**Author's Notes: **What? People think I'm supposed to be working on SDRR? Oops? puts on halo hehehehehehe

…………………………

Horatio's team had been spread thinly that day, as Horatio stood under Miami's hot sun. His sunglasses protected his eyes as he watched as Alexx made her way through the crowd on Miami Beach to read their DB. Their DB was a young woman who they figured was down in Miami on Spring Break, and had ended up losing her life to too much drinking and he was sure from a sexual assault gone wrong. Frank was already going around trying to make sure his officers kept the curious bystanders out of the way and to question anyone who might have seen anything. "Hello Alexx," he greeted when she finally managed to make her way to him.

"Hey there," Alexx responded sweetly. She looked down at the DB and sighed, "They're getting younger and younger each year, aren't they?" Kneeling down, Alexx started to look over the young woman on the hot beach sand. "Poor Baby, it wasn't your time to go, was it?"

Watching as Alexx checked over the body, Horatio hovered and set his hands upon his dark clad hips. "Looks like asphyxiation, Alexx?" Horatio asked wondering if she'd gotten a preliminary explanation for him yet.

"I would say so from what looks like is going to be some pretty nasty bruising on her neck," Alexx said. "From her liver temp, I'd say she's been dead for no more than three hours…" She looked around, "But I assume no one saw anything…"

"That's what it's looking like," Horatio said disgusted as he looked around at the crowd that the officers were attempting to keep back. "Sexual assault?"

"From the disarray of her bottoms, I'd say so… I'll be more certain when I do the post."

"Alright, Alexx, I'll see you there," Horatio said and looked turned his attention to Frank, who was walking towards them at a rather hurried pace. He could tell by the look on Frank's face that there was a reason for it that would involve him, "What's up, Frank?"

"I just got off the phone with the Warden at Miami West just called me. We've got a couple escapees. They wanted to warn us since we have history with both convicts," Frank quickly informed. He didn't see any point in beating around the bush, but he also didn't want to lay it all out right away. He knew that Horatio would need a minute before he told him exactly who was out there.

Horatio tilted his head downward, "Are they in pursuit?"

"They're not sure when they got out exactly…"

"Who exactly are 'they', Frank?" Horatio finally asked as he shifted his stance to turn at a slightly different angle, but kept his gaze to the sand.

"Clavo Cruz and Hank Kerner," Frank informed his friend. "A couple others…but—"

"None of our CSIs were involved in those cases, were they?" Horatio finished and looked back at Alexx. "I'm going to be late to post, Alexx." He saw that Alexx was already on her feet and beside him. He could see the worry grow on her face, and tried to press a smile forward. "What's wrong?"

"Hank Kerner…he's the one who tried to get to Calleigh a few years ago, isn't he? He killed the prosecutor…" Alexx asked worried about Calleigh, and afraid that this time Kerner would make good on his promise.

"We're not going to let that happen, Alexx."

…………………………….

Horatio stared at the radio in his Hummer. He'd called dispatch…there was no word from any of his CSIs in the field…and it was all of them. Calleigh, Eric, Natalia, and Ryan were all out on assignments. He had even sent Calleigh and Eric alone… Normally he made sure that there were two CSIs to each case, but today…today that was not happening. Picking up his cell phone, he called the lab and asked them to have the GPS in the Hummers activated, and to relay the information ASAP.

Frank tapped on the window, and stood there unhappily as Horatio rolled down his window. He knew no one was happy about the situation, but he figured he could use an update. He just hoped the update was a good one. "Hear back from Calleigh and Eric and the others?" he asked curiously.

"Dispatch can't reach them… I tried all of their cells… They're not in the lab. At the moment they're missing…" Horatio sighed, "I just hope that they find Kerner soon… Clavo I think I can deal with, I don't think he'll go after my CSIs."

"Want me to call the Warden?" Frank asked.

"That would be appreciated," Horatio responded as his phone rang. "One minute, Frank." He held the phone to his ear, "Horatio." He listened for a minute before opening his mouth, "Uh huh… Miami Beach West, Miami, Everglades…" he listed off writing down exact locations on a slip of paper. "Thanks Cooper." He closed his phone to see that Frank was now on his own, but Horatio just motioned to Frank and told him quietly, "Call me, Frank." Horatio pulled out of his spot and headed out. One of the Hummers was located on the other side of Miami Beach, and since that was the closest location to him…he decided to start there.

…………………………..

Miami Beach held little help for Horatio. One of the Miami-Dade County Crime Scene Hummers was half submerged in the Atlantic Ocean; the back end of the Hummer was sunken into the wet sand. He'd been able to get inside the Hummer, although that meant getting his shoes wet along with his pants up to his knees. But he was able to get into the Hummer's cab and find out who had been in that vehicle. Natalia and Ryan had, Horatio was sure by the hand writing on the notes in the passenger side seat. There was a coffee cup in the cup holder closest to the driver with coffee that Horatio had seen Ryan drinking earlier that morning. Any evidence that could have been on the outside of the Hummer seemed to have been contaminated by the salt water of the Atlantic, which offered him no information on who could have nabbed his CSIs. The inside of the Hummer showed no disturbance, which made Horatio wonder exactly how his CSIs had been taken…and if it had been by either Clavo Cruz or Hank Kerner. Neither, Horatio thought, would have anything against his two newest to the lab.

The ring of his phone broke him from his thoughts and his gaze out at the ocean. He held it to his ear, not bothering to check the caller ID. "Horatio." What he heard was not helping him. Frank had talked to the Warden at Miami West, and apparently Cruz and Kerner had gotten along very well and shared a hatred of him and his CSIs. Horatio didn't like the thought of either of them hurting his CSIs. He knew Kerner was especially dangerous given his history, but Clavo…Clavo Cruz just wanted to hurt him…like he'd hurt Clavo.

There was nothing else he could do there, but make sure that the Hummer was towed back to the lab for analysis there. He'd call in for a couple people from the swing shift and nightshift to help out until he found his CSIs.

………………………………

The second Hummer he'd found in the middle of Palmetto Bay, down an alley. It had been Calleigh's…and he had been surprised that it hadn't been stolen or some of the things stripped. He assumed that that meant that it just hadn't been left there for long. The driver's door he found open with the keys left in the ignition. The back hatch of the Hummer was open; her kit was open in the back. Horatio had only found a pair of latex gloves missing.

It worried him that it didn't look like there was any fight put up, and that there didn't seem like a reason for Calleigh to be there. He had talked to dispatch, and Calleigh was supposed to be in Coral Gables. No one seemed to be where they were supposed to be.

The only thing that had kept him from worrying too much to the point of panic was the fact that he hadn't found any blood or signs of injuries at any of the places so far. It gave Horatio hope that his team would be found safe and sound.

…………………………….

The Everglades was Horatio's last stop. Frank and two CSIs borrowed from the swing shift met him out there. He nodded to the two CSIs, but stepped in front of them to investigate the Hummer. It looked unharmed. Eric Delko, though, was no where in sight. He knew that Eric knew how to take care of himself out there in the 'Glades, but he knew that that didn't mean that he was impenetrable. "Let's get this back to the lab…I want to know exactly who's been near and in this Hummer."

"There looks like there's some shoe treads, too."

Horatio turned to one of the swing shift CSIs and nodded to them. "Collect everything like you would for any other case. I'm going to try and get a lead on Kerner and Cruz. I think that I can get Clavo Cruz out in the open…"

"Horatio, do you really think that's the best idea?" Frank asked following Horatio to his vehicle.

"He'll show himself, if only to taunt me," Horatio assured as he got up into his Hummer. He knew Frank's concerns, but his concern was on his team. He was going to find a lead on finding his team, even if he'd have to come face to face with Clavo Cruz and play his game.

………………………….

TBC…


	2. Vibes

**Title:** Vendetta

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Clavo Cruz escapes from prison and goes after those Horatio holds dear in order to really get back at him. Clavo sees that there's more between Horatio and one of his co-workers, and takes Calleigh... (takes place before current season - I swear this was thought up before "Man Down")

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Frank Tripp (Other), Natalia Boa Vista (Other), Ryan Wolfe

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 2 "Vibes"

**Author's Notes: **none

……………………………

"Where is he?" Horatio demanded once he found Frank in the building. "Has he said anything?" he asked again when Frank didn't respond. He found his colleague and friend stopping him, "What is it, Frank?'

Frank looked to the side for a second before resting his hands on his waist. "He said something… He said something you're not going to like."

"Like what?"

"He admits to killing Calleigh," Frank said quietly not wanting to break the news like that. Of course they didn't have evidence of it, but they couldn't put anything like that past Hank Kerner. They all knew that Kerner was determined to kill those who had testified against him and Calleigh was the one that he didn't get the last time he was out.

Horatio stared at the floor for a few minutes in silence going over what Frank had just told him. Calleigh? It was possible… She was missing, and she had been one of Kerner's targets before… He just wasn't ready to hear that one of his CSIs was gone…let alone Calleigh… "Did he tell you where her body is?" Horatio asked quietly.

"He said…that he'd only talk to you about that," Frank admitted a bit grimly. He didn't want to make Horatio face the man, but they both knew that they needed to be sure if it was Calleigh's body if they found a body. He also knew that they needed to know about the others.

"Show me where he is," Horatio said as he swallowed hard thinking about the things he was about to hear. Losing Calleigh, Horatio knew, would be far worse than losing Speedle…and he wasn't sure if he would be able to deal with that loss.

"Maybe you should take some time to let it settle in your system," Frank suggested worried about Horatio's state of mind.

"Now, Frank."

Frank nodded before silently showing Horatio to the interrogation room. He nodded to the officer standing guard and watched as he left. Frank stood watch knowing that Horatio would not be able to be trusted after what he'd told him.

"You found him…"

Horatio hated the smirk on Kerner's face. He stood near the window, looking outward to keep his calm, "Where's Calleigh?" he asked wondering if he'd give any clues that Calleigh was anything other than dead.

"Her body…is along the Miami Canal…"

"Where?" Horatio said, his voice was harsh, but he wanted a location. If she was gone, then he wanted to put her to rest and then he'd make sure that Kerner paid dearly for it.

"Near Curtis Park."

"Why?"

"Are you kidding? You think I was letting that blonde bitch cop get away with what she did? Let alone the embarrassment she caused me? But let me tell you, Caine. It was sweet the way that she begged for her life…and then her screams… Oh, I'm going to have dreams about those screams."

Horatio turned around, his gaze down at the ground before he raised it up to stare at the far wall. "I suggest you stop, Kerner."

"She was calling for you… Calling for Horatio to save her. You should have heard her cry for you…"

His feet started quickly towards the convict and he found his arms being held tightly before he could touch Kerner, but his face was close enough, "I will make you pay for this… I'll make sure that you get the needle…and that they don't keep you on the waiting list…"

"What about the others?" Frank asked as he pulled Horatio back and away from Kerner.

"You'll find them…I'm sure…"

……………………………….

Blonde hair was the first thing that was seen as Frank and Horatio along with Alexx approached the body on the bank of the canal. "Horatio, Honey, why don't you let me do this?" she suggested putting her hand on his shoulder. She walked past them and gloved up as she walked over. Kneeling down, she carefully moved the body a bit. The face was what she was looking for to determine if it was Calleigh Duquesne or a blonde double. When she rolled the head a bit to get a look, she tried to suppress a gasp. The face of the body that she was looking at had been completely mutilated. She couldn't tell if it was Calleigh. "The face is gone," she said quietly, but loud enough for Frank and Horatio to hear. "I can't tell…"

"We can tell from the prints," Frank spoke up.

Alexx held up one of the hands, "Cut off the fingertips."

"We're going to have to go off of DNA," Horatio spoke up and looked away. The clothes were stripped down, and the body looked bruised and like there were possibly other knife marks on the body.

"I'll be able to tell you more in post…" Alexx told them. "Baby Girl didn't deserve this, did you?" she whispered quietly and wondered if the girl that they were about to take back to the lab with them was their friend… Alexx wasn't sure what to feel. When it had been Tim Speedle, she knew exactly how to feel. She had been grieving for the loss of one of her friends, but knew that she needed to be the one to take care of his body. She'd treat this one like any other body, and if it turned out to be her friend, then she'd grieve.

………………………….

Horatio stood down the hall from the autopsy room for a long while. Alexx had called him to let him know that she was going to be doing post on the body, but Horatio couldn't bring himself to enter the room. He knew that DNA had been sent off, but the DNA was backlogged, and it was going to take a bit longer than normal to run it. His mind kept running back to Speedle…he couldn't handle Calleigh's death… His chest had been hurting since the scene… Instead of walking into the autopsy theatre, Horatio turned and headed out and up towards the lab. He needed to sit.

…………………………..

"How do you think they got to Watson Park?" Frank asked as he and Horatio walked hurriedly from where they had parked their vehicles towards the ambulances ahead.

"Miami Beach…Watson Park is on the way back to Miami…they just took a different route out… Most people use the Tuttle Causeway…this person had no problem using the MacArthur instead."

"Maybe they knew that it would be the least traveled, especially by the police."

Horatio pushed through the EMTs until he got to his people. Ryan was on the end of one of the ambulances while Natalia was inside the back of the other. He looked back and forth to see which one looked the calmest and collected. He decided to go with Natalia, Ryan had a head injury and he looked a bit sleepy. "How are you doing Miss Boa Vista?"

Natalia looked at Horatio and nodded, "I'm…I'm okay…just a bit shaken up."

"What do you remember about how you got here?"

"We were in the back of a truck… A semi."

Horatio nodded, "Where Eric and Calleigh with you?" he asked wondering if Calleigh had been alive when they were left in the park.

"Oh God, yes…I'm sorry…that's stupid, I should have said that first," Natalia blurted. "Clavo Cruz…I heard his voice…and I think there was someone else…but I'm not sure…"

Horatio let his head turn to the right as he asked the next question, "Do you remember if Calleigh was still in the truck when they left you here?"

"Yeah," Natalia said nodding. "Clavo had us all tied up, so I don't know why he was threatening Calleigh…"

"Okay," Horatio said and then decided to ask his next question, though without going to the post he didn't know when the woman lying in the ME's office had died. "When did they leave you here?"

"Three…four…hours… I think," Natalia said looking down at her watch hoping for something to jog her memory. He used chloroform or something on us, and it took us a while to figure out where we were and find someone to let us call it in…"

"Alright, alright, Ma'am… I want you to hang in there…okay?"

Natalia felt helpless, she didn't feel like she was giving Horatio any useful answers. "You're going to find them…"

"We will." Leaving Natalia, he noticed that the other ambulance was already closed up and ready to leave. He walked over to Frank and looked down for a minute, "Frank, would you happen to know what Alexx approximated the time of death?"

"From the liver temp?" Frank asked. Alexx had done it on site, but had waited until Horatio had headed to the Hummer. "She said it was probably about two hours… The body hadn't been there for long, Horatio…"

Letting his head fall downward, he let out a heavy, shaky sigh, "It could be Calleigh… She was in the truck with Natalia and Ryan when they were dropped off. She said about three or four hours ago…"

"What about Eric?"

Horatio nodded, "We need to find him…"

………………………….

TBC…


	3. Time Sensitive Information

**Title:** Vendetta

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Clavo Cruz escapes from prison and goes after those Horatio holds dear in order to really get back at him. Clavo sees that there's more between Horatio and one of his co-workers, and takes Calleigh... (takes place before current season - I swear this was thought up before "Man Down")

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Frank Tripp (Other), Eric Delko, Alexx Woods

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 3 "Time Sensitive Information"

**Author's Notes: **none

………………………

The body looked lifeless from a distance, but Horatio knew that in fact that the person lying with leaves partially covering him was alive. Another of his CSIs had been found. Eric Delko. A jogger had found him thinking he was dead, but when Alexx had arrived on scene with the officers and found a pulse she had immediately called him. Frank was already there, he could see him and Alexx crouched down around Eric talking to him. Horatio slowly approached the scene and noticed that there was an ambulance rolling in.

Alexx approached Horatio, letting the EMTs do their job. She wasn't needed there since her body wasn't dead. "Eric's going to be just fine, Horatio… He's got a big knot on his head. They should check him for a concussion, but I think he's mainly going to need an ice pack and some Tylenol."

"Thank you, Alexx," Horatio said looking back over at Eric, who was being loaded onto the stretcher.

"Go talk to him," Alexx said putting her hand on his shoulder and patting it before walking towards her van.

Horatio approached the ambulance as they were set to load the gurney. "Just a minute," Horatio said and noticed that Frank had gone off to talk to his officers. He approached the side of the gurney and looked down at Eric. He could tell by the confusion clouding his face that Eric wasn't entirely sure of what was going on. "I don't want you to worry, Eric. You're going to be just fine."

"Calleigh…" Eric whispered.

"Calleigh?" Horatio asked. "Eric, tell me about Calleigh…"

"I dunno…" Eric mumbled.

"Eric, you need to tell me what happened to Calleigh…"

When Eric didn't respond, the EMT apologized, "He really was hit pretty hard… I'm sorry, Lieutenant, you're going to have to wait until he's had a bit of time to recover."

Horatio was frustrated and worried. He needed to know what Eric knew about Calleigh…he needed to know if there was a chance that the body in the morgue was Calleigh Duquesne. He was worried now that it was…and that he'd lost any chance of telling her…telling her the truth. Telling her things he wished he'd told her before… He forced himself away from the gurney and watched as the EMTs loaded it and got inside. Horatio closed the doors and then patted the back of the ambulance sending it on its way.

Moving towards Frank, he thought of what had to be done. He knew that he couldn't break down, no matter how much his brain was screaming to him that Calleigh was gone. His team was being brought back one by one, but Calleigh's return didn't seem likely to happen in the next day. "I need this scene processed right away. This is the only scene in Miami," Horatio told Frank. His phone rang, but he ignored it. He wanted to give out his orders regarding the scene, and any call could wait…

"I'll call in the make-shift team…and I'll order in coffee. The sooner Ryan and Natalia are back at the lab the better mood all shift CSIs will be in."

"Make it happen, Frank," Horatio said before heading back to the Hummer.

…………………………..

He spent a time in his Hummer thinking about the first time he met Calleigh, and how much enjoyed her job. How she'd been a friend to everyone…and had always had a fierce loyalty even if it could jeopardize her career. Horatio, though, finally got out of the Hummer and headed into the lab. His sunglasses didn't come off when he entered the building. He wasn't ready yet.

He was almost to his office, when he stopped when he heard someone calling out his name. Horatio turned to see that Alexx had been the person trying to catch up with him. He wondered if she had any information on Eric's condition. The EMT hadn't seemed too worried, and neither had Alexx, but he also knew that Alexx kept a close eye whenever one of theirs were in the hospital. She seemed to contact with the medical staff better. "Alexx, what can I do for you?" Horatio asked quietly, removing his sunglasses, but moving his gaze downward.

"I tried to call you earlier…" Alexx explained.

"I'm sorry; I was making sure that the site where Eric was found would be processed right away."

"I wanted to tell you in person," Alexx started. "The DNA results came back on the body that we found…" She could see that she'd caught his attention when his eyes rose to hers. He could see anger, but also worry in those blue eyes of his. She could see that he was preparing for the results. She knew that it was needed though. She had cried for a good five minutes before finally looking at the paper with the results. Alexx reached out and set her hand gently on his shoulder. "That body…is a Jane Doe."

Horatio let out the breath he had been holding as he stared at Alexx to make sure that he hadn't heard wrong, "It's not Calleigh…"

"It's not Calleigh…"

…………………….

TBC…


	4. Voices

**Title:** Vendetta

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Clavo Cruz escapes from prison and goes after those Horatio holds dear in order to really get back at him. Clavo sees that there's more between Horatio and one of his co-workers, and takes Calleigh... (takes place before current season - I swear this was thought up before "Man Down")

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Eric Delko, Ryan Wolfe, Natalia Boa Vista (Other)

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 4 "Voices"

**Author's Notes: **none

…………………………

Horatio sat in his office shuffling through paperwork. He wasn't actually looking over any of it; he was just hoping that through the glass walls of his office that he looked busy to the others in the lab. His thoughts though, were with Calleigh. Thoughts on whether she was dead or alive were haunting him. She wasn't in the morgue though…no, that was someone else's love. His was still out there…and she was waiting for him. Kerner had lied, the woman he'd mutilated was a Jane Doe, and Horatio could only hope would be identified by the end of the week once a missing person was put out for the woman.

Clavo Cruz.

Clavo was still out there…he could still have Calleigh… He had tried to talk to Ryan, Natalia, and Eric, but had gotten nothing usable from any of them. But with them being released, he just hoped that their memories were better on the subject of Calleigh Duquesne. They had already lost precious time… The first forty-eight hours were always crucial… It had almost been twenty-four…

His team was being attacked, and Horatio was going to make sure that Clavo and Kerner knew that they were never to mess with his people. Memories of Tim Speedle haunted him as he thought about how he'd already lost a member of his team. He had been a good member…and his death had rocked the whole team. He couldn't lose Calleigh; he'd be lost himself if he did… She was his anchor…his conscious, his soul…his love…

Calleigh's voice was something he could remember, and it made him smiling thinking about her. Calleigh brought a unique type of charm to the team, and sometimes he thought it was just her voice, but he knew it was her heart, too. She was passionate…in so many ways. He closed his eyes as he remembered her lips against his. It was supposed to be a secret… No one was supposed to know… They had been trying to not only protect themselves and their careers, but the lab as well… But now, now Calleigh's disappearance was working against him… He couldn't concentrate…

………………………….

Horatio had called Ryan, Natalia, and Eric in to see if any of their memories were any better. They were running out of time. They had no leads on Calleigh or Clavo's locations…and Horatio couldn't think of any positive thoughts in the current situation. They needed a lead…something… He was waiting in the evidence room, looking over things while he waited. They weren't able to come to any further conclusion from the evidence they had gathered, which just made him feel sick. It seemed like they'd come to a dead end. He looked up when the group entered the room, and turned his attention to them. He closed the folders and left them on the table. "Thank you all for coming in… I'm going to make this quick, so that you all can return to resting…" Even though Natalia and Ryan hadn't been injured like Eric had been, he had noticed that they'd all been visible shaken. "I just want to know what each of you remember regarding Clavo Cruz, Hank Kerner, and Calleigh…"

"No one's located her still?" Natalia asked. She had hoped that Calleigh would have been found or at least that they would have a lead on her. Obviously that was why they were there; there was no evidence to help them.

"I'm afraid not," Horatio responded.

Ryan frowned, "I know that Clavo and Kerner were working together… They seemed to fight though on what they wanted. They both agreed about something, but I couldn't hear what it was…"

"I only remember Clavo…his voice is the only one I remember," Natalia told Horatio. "I'm sorry…" She felt helpless…completely. She had been so shaken up and worried about things at the time, that all of her skills of observation had flown out the window.

Eric let out a frustrated sigh, "I remember voices, but that wasn't my concern… But after Natalia and Ryan were taken, I only remember one voice. I was too focused on keeping Calleigh with me, but I remember screaming… I don't know if it was because he hurt her or if it was only because she was trying to get out or something…" He shook his head and rubbed his face. They were no help, he knew it. Calleigh was out there with a crazy guy and they couldn't help her…

His face was covered, Eric thought as their captor entered the back of the semi-truck's trailer. He and Calleigh had pushed themselves to the very back figuring it would give them room to make a way to get out with the door left wide open for their escape. Eric, being the guy, had made Calleigh stay behind him. He had watched as the men before had roughly pulled Natalia and Ryan from the truck and how he'd been worried that they'd been injured in the exchange. He knew that normally she'd argue about how she could take care of herself, but after a gun had been held to her head the last time, she'd been quiet. It worried him a bit, but he knew that she'd be fine once they got out and back to the lab.

"I'm not going to hurt you…but you've got to listen."

Eric just wanted to make sure that Calleigh wasn't touched. He didn't like how the guy acted towards the women. He had made some comments towards Natalia and he had wanted to tackle the guy then. He watched as the guy pointed the gun towards Calleigh and moved his position, so that Eric could make a run for the exit.

"Time for you to get out hero."

"What about Calleigh?" Eric asked not moving from his spot.

"She's not getting out at this stop."

He didn't move, he wasn't about to leave Calleigh with the guy. Not even if Calleigh could take care of herself, he wasn't willingly leaving her there. "You let Natalia and Ryan stay together," he pointed out.

"But they don't mean anything to Horatio Caine. You two do… I've checked you guys out… Calleigh Duquesne and Eric Delko. You two have been with Caine for a long time… He likes you two…"

Eric watched as he moved closer to them, he didn't like where the guy was going with his line of conversation. "We're not the only ones who've worked with Horatio for a while…"

"But you're his brother-in-law. And Miss Duquesne…I have my ideas why I think he likes to keep you around…and I can certainly see why…"

He moved too fast for Eric, and he found the masked man in front of him with the gun coming down at him. After that, he remembered hearing Calleigh scream and things being blurry. He was being dragged, and he heard the man speak to Calleigh.

"Don't move, or I'll kill him right here."

Eric coughed as he tried to move his hand to try to get control. He tried to get up, but he couldn't and found himself hitting something hard and then darkness come over him.

……………………….

TBC…


	5. Clavo Cruz to the Rescue?

**Title:** Vendetta

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Clavo Cruz escapes from prison and goes after those Horatio holds dear in order to really get back at him. Clavo sees that there's more between Horatio and one of his co-workers, and takes Calleigh... (takes place before current season - I swear this was thought up before "Man Down")

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Frank Tripp (Other), Clavo Cruz (Other)

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 5 "Clavo Cruz to the Rescue?"

**Author's Notes: **none

…………………………

They were still no closer to finding Calleigh, and Horatio found that they were at a dead end. The others had tried to help, but no one could help him find Calleigh… He sat in his office, looking out the window at the rest of Miami. The sound of vibrations followed by his cell phone's ring tone brought Horatio around to his desk, he looked at the caller ID and was surprised to see Calleigh's name across the screen. It was her cell phone. A slight spark of hope rushed through him as his fingers brushed the metallic plastic of his phone. Opening it he put it to his ear and hoped for the voice he longed to hear on the other end of the line, "Calleigh, Sweetheart, where are you?" Cruel laughter was what greeted him instead of the sweet southern voice of Calleigh Duquesne.

((Awww Caine, it's nice to hear that you're so worried about your CSI.))

"Clavo," Horatio found himself saying, his brain registering the voice quickly. "Where is Calleigh Duquesne?" he asked wondering if he was calling him about a dump site. Like Kerner, if he found another body he swore he was going to kill the man with his bare hands.

((Safe…with me… She's just another CSI though, isn't she? Just like the others…))

"Calleigh is not apart of this, Clavo… Tell me what you want in exchange for Calleigh," Horatio said wondering exactly why Clavo had saved Calleigh instead of dumping her like he had with Eric, Natalia, and Ryan.

((She's very pretty, isn't she?))

"I said she isn't apart of this… It's between you and me, Clavo," Horatio reminded. He could tell that Clavo hadn't dropped Calleigh off somewhere, he was keeping her for a reason, and fear was rising inside of him at the thought of the reason. Did he know how much Calleigh meant to him?

((What would you do to get her back, Caine?))

"Anything," Horatio found himself saying naturally. He realized, though, that it was the truth. He'd do anything for Calleigh...especially when it came to ensuring her life. "Let me go in her place, Clavo… Me for Calleigh…"

((She means that much to you? Does she, Caine?))

Horatio stayed quiet for a minute thinking about how best to respond. He didn't want him to use Calleigh against him, or harm her because of their relationship. "She's one of my CSIs…"

((I'm sure I could find much better use for Miss Duquesne in other ways… She's a woman, after all, and they are used in far better ways using all of their qualities rather than science…))

"Clavo, listen to me. Don't you dare touch her," Horatio said slowly and angrily. "I will meet you and I will do what you want. Just don't touch Calleigh…"

((Deal, Caine…))

…………………….

Horatio was on a mission, a mission to save Calleigh… He was heading for his Hummer when he heard his voice. He had merely told Claudia at the desk that he'd be out, and out of contact. It was Frank…and he knew that he'd want to know exactly where he was going and why. But this time Frank couldn't help him…

"Horatio! Where are you going in such a big hurry?" Frank asked as he jogged to catch up with his friend.

Stopping, Horatio put his hands on his hips as he turned to face Frank. He pulled his sunglasses from his face; Frank was someone with whom he could show his true nature and feelings to. "Clavo Cruz called me… I'm going to get Calleigh."

"Well, I'll go with you," Frank immediately volunteered without a thought.

Shaking his head, Horatio looked down for a minute, "I might need you though," Horatio told him as his eyes raised back to look directly into his friend's. "I'm not sure exactly what condition Calleigh is in…or what will be allowed… I need you to stay here; I'll call you if I need you."

"Tell me the meeting point at least," Frank pushed. "That way I can be nearby in case you need me." He didn't like the thought of his friend going alone when he surely could use back-up.

"I can't tell you that, Frank. I can't risk it."

"It's dangerous going alone… You're going to need back-up."

Horatio smiled a bit as he slipped his sunglasses back on, "That's why I have you…just in case." He turned and took a step towards the Hummer.

"And what if Calleigh's hurt? If she needs medical care?" Frank pushed not liking the situation at all. He knew that it was far too dangerous for Horatio to go alone, but he also understood why he needed to do it. He would go alone, too, if it involved anyone that he cared for.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, Frank," Horatio said before looking back over his shoulder at his friend. "I can't even risk for Alexx to come along with a first aid kit…"

Frank frowned, "I promise to answer my phone. You just promise to call if you need help."

"I promise, Frank…" he said quietly before heading back towards the Hummer again. He needed to go, he couldn't risk missing Clavo. He still wasn't sure how far Clavo would go this time…what he was capable of doing to Calleigh. He knew things…he knew that he and Calleigh had a relationship…he could tell that from how Clavo had talked about Calleigh. He wasn't sure if that meant that Clavo knew from other sources or if he had gotten it straight from Calleigh. And if he got it from Calleigh, what could Clavo have done to her to get that information? He knew that Calleigh would never give something like that that could mean both of their lives and careers up so easily.

……………………..

Horatio was halfway to the location that Clavo Cruz had instructed him to meet him at when his phone started to ring. He picked it up as he kept his eyes on the road. "Horatio."

((Horatio, you're running late, my friend… I didn't expect you to keep me or your Calleigh waiting…))

"I'm almost there," Horatio told him. "A couple miles down the way…"

((You better hurry, Caine.))

"I want to talk to Calleigh," Horatio said quickly. He had been thinking about what Frank had said about Calleigh possibly being injured. If he talked to her, then at least he could get a better idea about how Calleigh was affected. It would also let him be able to call and prep Frank if Calleigh was injured.

((Calleigh can't talk at the moment. Maybe if you hurry you can talk to her when you get here.))

"Is she okay?"

((As well as can be expected…))

"Clavo—"

((You better hurry, Caine. Calleigh and I are getting tired of waiting…))

The sound of the other line clicking made his heart sink. He pushed his foot down farther on the gas determined to make it down the road quicker than he had originally planned. "I'm coming, Calleigh," he whispered a bit nervously.

TBC…


	6. Choices

**Title:** Vendetta

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Clavo Cruz escapes from prison and goes after those Horatio holds dear in order to really get back at him. Clavo sees that there's more between Horatio and one of his co-workers, and takes Calleigh... (takes place before current season - I swear this was thought up before "Man Down")

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Frank Tripp (Other), Clavo Cruz (Other)

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 6 "Choices"

**Author's Notes: **none

…………………………………..

Horatio got out of his Hummer to see only Clavo waiting. He was sitting against the trunk of his car. "Where's Calleigh?" Horatio asked looking around for her. He didn't see her and that was worrying him. "Is she okay? Have you done anything to her?"

Clavo just smirked in response, and then stayed quiet for a minute and when Horatio started to take a step towards him, he leaned forward a bit. "Calm down, Caine. She's safe… She's fine…sleeping like an angel…"

"You don't want her," Horatio told him, "You want me. So, let's just trade…"

"You for her?" Clavo asked amused.

Horatio noticed that Clavo had changed and had found himself a vehicle, which he figured wasn't hard with the contacts the convict had in Miami. He watched as Clavo moved his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose. "Mr. We Never Close…wants to trade for the blonde hottie?"

Tilting his head to the side, Horatio just glared at the man from the other side of his sunglasses. "What do you say, Clavo?"

"Deal. I'll leave her along the road…she'll be found quickly enough."

"No," Horatio spoke up quickly. "No, you trade her here and now. She can take the Hummer." If Clavo told him that she was in no condition to drive, then he'd know that she needed medical care…and help.

"I'm not sure she wants to drive the Hummer… I mean, she's sleeping so peacefully… Of course, I had to give her something to help her along, but at least she'll be rested," Clavo teased with a smirk.

"So, I'll call it in and they can come pick her up out of the Hummer," Horatio tried to compromise.

"She's your girl, isn't she Caine? I mean, ya gotta have something to tap if you never close," Clavo said still smiling. "I can't blame you for that; I'd love to have some of that… At least you have a pick of a hot one…some of those women in that building are just dull…and plain… This one is gorgeous."

"She's one of my CSIs and she's a friend," Horatio defended.

"Nah…she's more than that…maybe just a friend…with benefits…but definitely more than just a friend."

Horatio was getting tired of Clavo's games. "You know Clavo, not everyone has to have sex with every girl in sight…"

"Hey, I'm just congratulating on not taking on a dog…" Clavo told him before laughing and turning around, popping the trunk open. He dragged a sleeping Calleigh from his trunk and held a gun to her head. "Time to trade, Caine."

Pulling his gun from its holster, he put it on the ground to show Clavo he wasn't armed and ready for the trade. "Let me put her in the Hummer and call it in so she'll be picked up," Horatio said. He could see that parts of her normally pristine blonde hair was stained with blood and Horatio wondered exactly where the injury was and how it had happened.

"And how do I know you'll come back?" Clavo asked and then handed Calleigh over. "Wait, that's right…I'll be the one with a gun to your head…"

Horatio cradled Calleigh in his arms, and tried to get a better look at her head, but then he felt the gun tap his shoulder. Turning, he walked Calleigh to the vehicle and set her in across the backseat before he pulled his phone out and dialed Frank. He didn't need to say anything. Frank had already been prepped and given instructions. Laying the phone down on the phone in the backseat, he closed the back door. Opening the front, he pressed down the button to lock all the doors; he didn't want Clavo coming back for her or anyone else getting to her. He closed the front door and turned to Clavo.

"What? No kisses?" Clavo teased with a laugh. "It'll be the last time you see your beauty, but Caine…it won't be the last time I see her…"

"You stay away from her!" Horatio said quickly and angrily.

"I've been watching you, Caine… You love her. I can see it. She might be blind to it, but it's definitely there…" Clavo told him. "C'mon," he said motioning to his car, "You drive…"

………………………………

TBC…


	7. Pain

**Title:** Vendetta

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Clavo Cruz escapes from prison and goes after those Horatio holds dear in order to really get back at him. Clavo sees that there's more between Horatio and one of his co-workers, and takes Calleigh... (takes place before current season - I swear this was thought up before "Man Down")

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Frank Tripp (Other), Clavo Cruz (Other)

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 7 "Pain"

**Author's Notes: **none

………………………

Frank had immediately noticed the Hummer parked in the middle of the dirt road, but there was no one in sight. He climbed out of his vehicle and looked back at Eric Delko, who was getting out of the Hummer parked behind him. "We sure Cooper said this is the spot where Horatio's phone is?"

"Let's check the Hummer," Eric said, not feeling it was necessary to worry until they checked the vehicle and the immediate surrounding area. They were supposed to be there for Calleigh and they didn't know if she was injured, but paramedics were right behind them. He approached the Hummer, Frank's men had their guns drawn and were sweeping the area. Eric peered into the Hummer and saw Calleigh unconscious in the back seat. Reaching for the handle, he squeezed it. The door was locked. "Calleigh!" Eric yelled worried that it was June in Miami. The heat alone was enough to worry about. He noticed Horatio's phone open on the floor. It had been placed there, and Eric was sure Horatio had done it so that they could find Calleigh. "It's locked," Eric told Frank.

Frank moved to the driver's door and found it locked as well. He observed the keys on the driver's seat and hurried around to the other side and tested the two doors on the side. Both were locked. Rounding to the back of the Hummer, Frank tried the back cargo door, but it was locked as well. "We've got to get her out…" he said looking at Eric. He could hear the sirens of the paramedics and turned to see that they were pulling in behind the pile of cars parked on the dirt road.

"We need to get in there!" Eric told him and moved back to the Hummer he had arrived in to find something to break the window in. Who knew how long Calleigh had been in the Hummer, she could have been in there before Horatio's phone had dialed Frank… He returned with a crowbar and made sure Frank was back before bringing it to and through the glass of the front driver's side window. Dropping it, he stepped up onto the step rail along the bottom of the vehicle and reached inside not minding the jagged glass to unlock the doors.

The familiar click of the doors told Frank that they could pull Calleigh from the hot vehicle. He squeezed the handle and pulled the door open. He climbed up into the Hummer and felt her forehead, and though she didn't seem too warm, he still knew she needed to get out. He carefully pulled her out and into Eric's waiting arms. He watched as he handed her off to the paramedic and as she was put on the gurney. Getting down out of the Hummer, he watched as the medics looked over Calleigh. The other visible injury that could be seen was blood dried through strands of hair, so it was assumed a head injury.

Grabbing Eric's shoulder, Frank stopped him for a minute as they both followed the medics towards the ambulance. "You go on with Calleigh, call me when you know something. I'll put in a call to Natalia and get her out here to look over the scene."

"Thanks, Frank," Eric said before catching up with the medics just as they were getting the gurney into the ambulance.

……………………

The ride had been just as Horatio had expected it. Fast. That seemed like how Clavo always seemed to run things. He pulled at the handcuffs that kept his hands in place behind his back laced into the metal stabilization of the chair. The handcuffs rubbed against his skin, the metal of the handcuffs hitting the metal base piecing of the chair's frame.

Clavo laughed a bit as he watched Caine, "You're not serious, are you? I mean, I have a gun, and you're fighting with the chair?" He let out a breath before continuing, his face still plastered with a smile. "The GREAT Horatio Caine…Miami's 'we never close' man is going to get closed…by me," Clavo said pointing the gun at Horatio's head. "And I'm going to enjoy this…so much…."

"You know I have video of your lunches with her…that's how I knew she'd be the perfect target…bait," Clavo told him. He leaned back and sat down in a nearby chair. "You touch her hand during those lunches…" He smiled, "I wanted to be happy for you, Caine. I actually think you could be a little more fun once you get laid, but…now I'm just going to have to kill you. And to think that that pretty blondie isn't going to smile like that anymore…mmm tsk tsk tsk That right there isn't right… Maybe I'll have to try to make her smile myself…"

"You stay away from her, Clavo…" Horatio said lowly.

"You really should have told her how much you love her, Caine," Clavo told him. "I mean, she does know, right? Have some kind of clue? You even walk her to her car and the touching and kissing that goes on…" Clavo laughed, "At least you're not bad with the ladies, Caine…"

"You wanted me…now you have me, leave Calleigh out of this," Horatio told him. He knew that she'd most likely be in the hospital if she was still unconscious when Frank had arrived, so he just hoped that someone stayed with her… He didn't want Clavo to try anything.

Clavo leaned forward in the chair and grinned, "I think…maybe taking her in the garage might be the best way…. Mmm mmm not only would that be hot, but I doubt security in your building would get there in time…" He smiled at the thought. "You know what would be sweeter than me just shooting you? Shooting her, and letting you watch her die and then shooting you…"

"Leave her alone, Cruz."

"You should suffer, Caine. Lose everything…but maybe I should let you watch her die…and let you live," Cruz taunted with a smile still in place.

Horatio looked up at Cruz, anger in his eyes. "I would hunt you down and kill you myself for just touching her… Imagine what I'd do if you hurt her…" His eyes narrowed and he watched Clavo's smile disappear. At least he knew that he meant it.

"I think maybe you should call her and tell her how you feel, Caine…before you die," Cruz said before getting up and heading out of the room. "I'll be back, Caine! Maybe with a nice piece of ass!"

…………………………. 

TBC…


	8. Doubt

**Title:** Vendetta

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Clavo Cruz escapes from prison and goes after those Horatio holds dear in order to really get back at him. Clavo sees that there's more between Horatio and one of his co-workers, and takes Calleigh... (takes place before current season - I swear this was thought up before "Man Down")

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 8 "Doubt"

**Author's Notes: **that's right people, I'm so procrastinating turning in the laptop… huggles it but I LOVE it so much!!!! Whatever will I do for three whole weeks without it?! I've already gone through a whole thing of ink for my pen just trying to work up to using my notebook again! Anyways…

…………………

Calleigh opened her eyes, white sterility surrounded her. Where was she? Why was she there? She couldn't remember anything that would give her a clue. She turned her head and let out a low moan, her neck hurt. It was like she'd been in an uncomfortable position for far too long, but she didn't know why.

"Hey," Eric spoke up seeing her move about. "How are you feeling, Calleigh?" he asked as he approached her bedside from the chair by the wall he'd been sitting in.

"Confused," she blurted out unintentionally. She was always in control, but she couldn't be this time. "Where am I?" she asked calmly.

"Hospital," Eric responded and carefully studied her. He was still worried she'd been out in the heat too long even though the doctors had said she seemed just fine to them.

"What happened? Why am I here?" she asked, still trying to remain calm. "I just feel sore…not hurt."

Eric nodded, seeing that she seemed a bit normal. "For precaution."

"What happened?" Calleigh asked again.

"Tripp and I found you locked into Horatio's Hummer. We were worried you'd been exposed to the heat for too long," Eric told her. Doctor says you're fine."

"Why was I in the Hummer?" she continued feeling even more confused. She couldn't think of a good reason she'd be locked inside one of their work vehicles.

He realized that Calleigh really didn't know what had gone on. That worried him more. What if the doctors had missed something? _She should remember something…_ "We think Horatio traded himself for you and then locked you in the Hummer. His cell dialed Tripp and we traced the signal to a dirt road."

"Clavo?" Calleigh finally spoke up as she tried to piece things together. "We were in a truck…" she remembered.

"Yeah," Eric confirmed. "Clavo might have used something to sedate you. That's why things might seem foggy." What if Calleigh had hit her head? Doctors couldn't be perfect about everything, right?

"I remember Kerner's voice, too," Calleigh reported.

"He's back where he belongs," Eric assured.

Calleigh crossed her arms in frustration. "He belongs with a bullet in his head," she mumbled before reaching up and rubbing her temple.

"You alright?"

"Fine," she answered trying to put a smile forward for Eric, but she knew there was a chance he wouldn't believe her. "So, what do we know about Horatio?"

Eric sighed, "Just that we're pretty confident Clavo has him."

"And Clavo has a vendetta," Calleigh said sitting up and adjusting the side rail so it collapsed down. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, "He's gonna try to get Horatio back for embarrassing him and outing him to the general."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Eric said quickly, still concerned. Clavo had had Calleigh the longest. She wasn't remembering things easily. He also knew that she kept things inside and told everyone she was fine even when that was far from the truth. It was a front.

"You said the doctors said I was fine," Calleigh told him quickly.

"But they didn't give permission for you to be released," Eric pointed out.

"So, I'll check myself out," she argued and pointed to the tall, thin, sterile white closet, "Hand me my things."

"Not until a doctor clears you."

She glared at him for a moment. He wasn't being the least bit helpful. "Eric, we're wastin' time."

"Horatio would agree with me, and you know it."

"If it was him, he wouldn't care," Calleigh pointed out.

"Please?" Eric begged.

"You find a doctor before I manage to change and sign myself out then," she told him as she let her feet find the floor. She held the back of her gown shut with a hand as she watched Eric scurry out of the room.

……………………….

TBC…


	9. The Charmer

**Title:** Vendetta

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Clavo Cruz escapes from prison and goes after those Horatio holds dear in order to really get back at him. Clavo sees that there's more between Horatio and one of his co-workers, and takes Calleigh... (takes place before current season - I swear this was thought up before "Man Down")

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 9 "The Charmer"

**Author's Notes: **resurrects Vendetta EHEHEHEHE I have returned!!!!

…………………………

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Eric said as he drove the Hummer into the parking structure at the crime lab. He had been chanting it in his head the whole time, and had to finally say it allowed. He had no idea how he'd been talked into it, but there he was against all his wishes.

Calleigh just smiled, "I told you I'm fine," she told him as she unbuckled her seat belt as Eric pulled into a parking spot. "It wasn't like there was somethin' physically wrong with me," she defended once the car was parked and she was able to open her door.

"What do you call your inability to remember everything that happened?"

"Fog? It'll clear," she told him matter of factly.

He watched as she got out of the Hummer and shook his head before getting out on his side and locking up the company vehicle. "The minute we find Horatio, you're going home and resting…"

Calleigh just smiled and walked along with Eric.

……………………..

Clavo's hand connected with Horatio's cheek, splitting the skin open and splattering blood flew every which way. He kept a tight smile as he continued. "Calleigh Duquesne won't even be able to recognize your face," Clavo told him cheerfully. "It'll give your DNA lab something to do."

Horatio didn't take the bait. His thoughts were on Calleigh and how she was safe with the team. Clavo couldn't touch her or use her against him anymore. It was that knowledge that he clung to through each blow.

"You're not thinking that your CSIs are going to come and rescue you, are you?" Clavo asked, but then just studied Horatio when he stayed quiet. He wasn't sure if he saw hope in Horatio Caine's eyes or if it was just general not caring what happened to him. "They're not," he said getting up and leaving Horatio again.

They were only words. Clavo hadn't gone through with his previous threat. He wasn't parading a damaged Calleigh Duquesne around and putting a gun to her head. She was still alive and so was he. He simply reminded himself that Calleigh was in a safe place with friends who cared about her and would protect her against Clavo.

……………………

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital still? Or at the very least resting?" Natalia questioned shocked at the presence of the day shift's ballistics expert and Horatio's second-in-command. She hadn't expected Calleigh to be in the lab for at least a couple days…

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Calleigh asked slightly annoyed. Her head was starting to pound; she blamed all the questions of her well being.

Maxine Valera stopped and looked to Natalia, "That's what I said…but it's Calleigh…" She shrugged and gave Calleigh a smile before walking off.

"I'm fine," Calleigh lied. She had managed to ditch Eric, at least for the time being. She had told him she needed to use the lady's room and then had slipped out and headed off on her own to find out what she could on the case involving Horatio's disappearance. There wasn't much on it, which made her worry more about her boss and friend.

Natalia frowned, "I'm not sure what more help you can be for Horatio here, Calleigh… There are no leads… We're at a dead end…" She tilted her head and studied Calleigh for a minute thinking she noticed a change in the other woman's pallor, "You look pale…"

"I'm fine," Calleigh repeated a bit uneasy at the thought of being read so easily. She crossed her arms tightly across her chest and kept her eyes leveled on Natalia. "We need to find Horatio…today…"

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Calleigh thought for a minute. How was she going to do that? With no leads to go on, how was she going to rescue Horatio? To find him just to make sure that he knew the things he should have known…what he should have heard from her… "Have you done a search on all properties related to General Cruz? Anything at all? Even if it's a shack, it's a lead."

"We've looked at the list…we've searched them all with the general's permission and have come up with nothing…" Natalia reported. She knew Calleigh was behind in the game, but she also didn't seem to be fit enough to be back in the game either.

"How about under his brother's name?" Calleigh asked tilting her head just a bit and reached up with one of her hands to rub her temple. "He's been in jail for some time now, but maybe Clavo decided that we wouldn't look there…or even under Clavo's name?"

"We looked under the last name Cruz, not only sticking with family… Most have been checked out…the others there's no way."

"I don't think that's good enough," Calleigh spoke up louder a bit pissed off. Not only was her headache worsening, but it didn't seem like anyone cared about getting Horatio back. "Pick the most UNLIKELY place and search that! We might actually get a decent lead," Calleigh snapped before walking off. She needed some Tylenol or Motrin…or even something to eat…caffeine…coffee… Anything that would make it stop. She saw Eric approaching her and tried to make a quick turn into a lab nearby, but heard Eric calling her.

There was no escape.

Calleigh dropped her hand from her temple and turned to face Eric. "I just needed some air," Calleigh told him before he could say anything. She didn't want Eric to go off about her sneaking off and him being worried about her. She needed her space.

"Why'd you yell at Natalia?" Eric asked. The he explained, "Everyone could hear you… I was in A/V with Cooper and we could hear you loud and clear."

Her head dropped, and her hands tightened into fists. She took a breath before continuing. Looking up at him, she kept her voice down, "Horatio's out there… She wasn't doing her job."

"The trail is COLD, Calleigh."

She didn't want to hear that. She wasn't going to give up on him. "You follow that trail then," she told him bringing her head up and staring him in the eyes. Her blue eyes meeting his brown ones. "I'm going to find Horatio…"

"Calleigh—"

……………………

TBC…


	10. Defiant

**Title:** Vendetta

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Clavo Cruz escapes from prison and goes after those Horatio holds dear in order to really get back at him. Clavo sees that there's more between Horatio and one of his co-workers, and takes Calleigh... (takes place before current season - I swear this was thought up before "Man Down")

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 10 "Defiant"

**Author's Notes: **I'm still trying to figure out if the laptop has been repaired…

………………….

A sighting of Clavo Cruz had Calleigh behind the wheel of a department issued vehicle. It wasn't a sure thing, she knew that. There was a chance that the person sighted just matched the description that had been broadcasted. Her eyes were fixed on the road in front of her. They were icy blue, though her eyes were normally a beautiful blue-green shade. She was determined to find Horatio.

Frank had given her a list of properties that were in anyway linked to the Cruzs of Baracus. Horatio had found her and had gotten her to safety. She was going to do the same. She was approaching the car that had claimed to have Cruz. But as she approached the car, her gut told her it was a waste of time. It wasn't Cruz.

Parking the Hummer behind the patrol car, she stepped out and approached the officer. "Any suspicious activity?"

"No, Ma'am. He just says he's not Clavo Cruz," the patrol officer reported.

"Does he say who he is?" Calleigh asked as she looked past the officer to the back window of the vehicle.

"No, Ma'am."

She let out a sigh, "Well, he's right about one thing…he's not Cruz."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am—"

But Calleigh didn't hear the rest of the apology as she slid her sunglasses over her eyes and strode back to her vehicle. It was another dead end. They weren't getting any nearer to finding Horatio.

What if Horatio was already dead?

Calleigh knew that there was bad blood between Clavo and Horatio. She also knew that killing didn't bother him. She knew that Horatio being a police officer wouldn't make Clavo bat an eyelash. He didn't care. Horatio had not only put his brother and him in jail, but only put his brother and him in jail, but had also exposed him as not biologically the son of General Cruz. Horatio had taken away Clavo's family and diplomatic immunity.

He'd make more of a spectacle of it, she told herself as she headed towards one of the Cruz properties. She hated to think of the things that Cruz could be doing or have planned for Horatio, but she also knew she needed to prepare herself. She pushed back tears as she thought about the last couple of weeks she'd spent with Horatio.

She and Horatio had worked together for at least a decade, and she didn't know anyone who knew her better. They had started dating, but had decided on taking baby steps and keeping it quiet. Horatio respected her one hundred percent and that was new for Calleigh to experience in a relationship. They'd had lunches together, he'd walk her to her car, his touch would make her feel on fire, and his lips left her wanting more. The tears she had been keeping back rolled down her cheeks at the release of memories flooding her mind.

……………………….

Turning off the Hummer, Calleigh stared out the windshield at the warehouse in front of her. Was Horatio inside? Was it abandoned? She knew that protocol would call for back up to be called in, but she really didn't want to deal with people. They didn't seem too productive to her today. She'd be fine. Stepping out of the vehicle, she closed the door softly and pulled out her gun. She started to head for the opening to the warehouse when two voices broke her stealthy silence. Calleigh whirled around with her gun at the ready.

"You owe me twenty, Delko," Frank told the CSI holding out his hand to collect.

"Don't shoot, Calleigh," Eric told her as he plunged his hand down into his pocket to retrieve his wallet. "We're your back up." He handed a twenty dollar bill to the older detective.

"I didn't call for back up," Calleigh told them.

Frank waved around his new twenty, "That's why I get this."

"Horatio's life could be in danger," Calleigh spat angrily as she lowered her gun. Her grip tightened as anger coursed through her body.

"We know, Calleigh," Frank said calmly. "But we've gotta stay sane someway."

Eric nodded, "We both know the stakes. That's why we're here. To back you up in case you need it."

……………………

The warehouse was a bust. It was more than disappointing… Calleigh headed back to the vehicle she had arrived in. "I guess I really didn't need back up," Calleigh said turning back to the guys.

"You shouldn't be working alone," Frank pointed out.

"I'm fine."

"Everyone needs back up," Eric told her. His voice softened, "Cal, we'll find him."

Calleigh knew they were right. She needed help and support. "Where's Natalia?" she asked noticing they were missing someone.

"Back at the lab," Eric told her. "I think you've scared her out of the field for a while…" He shook his head, "Maybe she just needs to be told that it's not her fault," Eric nudged.

Calleigh nodded slowly. She knew that she'd been hard on Natalia, but she hadn't been apart of the team for that long. Calleigh doubted she felt like any of them were family. She, Frank, and Eric shared a bond. But she knew that she owed Natalia an apology. Well, she'd think about it at least. Calleigh wasn't sure how to explain it to Natalia…even if she could…would she understand?

…………………

TBC…


	11. Mending Fences

**Title:** Vendetta

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Clavo Cruz escapes from prison and goes after those Horatio holds dear in order to really get back at him. Clavo sees that there's more between Horatio and one of his co-workers, and takes Calleigh... (takes place before current season - I swear this was thought up before "Man Down")

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 11 "Mending Fences"

**Author's Notes: **For all those patient people who have been waiting for me to update this story! I hope you enjoy these last couple chapters!!!

…………………

Eric had ridden back to the lab with Calleigh while Frank went home. It was another day over and they were no closer to finding Horatio. They collected their messages at the front desk. "You should go home and sleep. We'll start fresh in the morning."

"I'm goin' to check on somethin' first," Calleigh told him.

Eric nodded. He wanted to tell her that she needed to go home right then, but knew it would only make things worse. Calleigh would eventually sleep and relax…it was just a matter of time.

"Eric," she said before he could make it to the elevator. She waited for him to turn to face her before continuing, "Thanks…for the back up."

"Sure," Eric told her with a smile.

Calleigh smiled, "I'll see you in the mornin'."

"Alright," Eric said before turning and heading back to the elevator.

………………………..

Most of the dayshift was gone, but Calleigh found Natalia in the DNA lab working with the nightshift tech. "Natalia, can I talk to you for a moment?" Calleigh asked quietly. She didn't want to scare Natalia anymore than she already had.

Natalia nodded and left the tech to process. Stepping out into the hallway, Natalia plunged her hands to the bottoms of her pockets in her white lab coat and averted her eyes to the waxed floor.

"Natalia," Calleigh started and then stopped for a second. She let out a deep breath, "I was out of line before…" she said quietly. "I didn't really mean it." She frowned, "I forgot that you're apart of this family…"

"You mean the lab?" Natalia asked a bit confused, unsure of if it was from lack of sleep or Calleigh just wasn't making sense.

"Yeah. Sometimes I forget that just because some of us have been here longer than others doesn't make the others any less apart of this family."

Natalia smiled, "Thanks, Calleigh."

She returned the smile and looked down for a moment before looking back up at the other woman. "You know, Natalia, you should go home and get some sleep."

"You should, too," Natalia told her. Peeling off her lab coat she hung it over her arm. "Anyways, I should get my stuff and head home." She waved politely to the lab tech before turning and heading for the locker room. She stopped and turned to Calleigh, "Calleigh?"

"Huh?"

Natalia smiled softly, "We'll find him." That was all she needed to say. She turned back towards the locker room and made her way through the nightshift occupying the hall.

Calleigh let a smile slip onto her face as she turned and headed towards her intended destination.

…………………

She had gone to his office as a sanctuary, but instead had started to look for clues. She rounded his desk and sunk down into his chair. She looked around Horatio's office, but didn't find anything that pointed towards Clavo Cruz. All she found was paperwork neatly stacked and organized. Pictures adorned his desk. There were pictures of Yelina with Ray and Ray Jr. along with one of Madison and Suzie. She smiled at one of Horatio with both his niece and nephew. Laying her head on her folded arms she stared at the picture. She knew that Horatio would be the perfect father when he had kids of his own. She allowed her eyelids to slide down and then close. Sleep took her over and she finally relaxed.

…………………

TBC…


	12. Lifeline

**Title:** Vendetta

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Clavo Cruz escapes from prison and goes after those Horatio holds dear in order to really get back at him. Clavo sees that there's more between Horatio and one of his co-workers, and takes Calleigh... (takes place before current season - I swear this was thought up before "Man Down")

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 12 "Lifeline"

**Author's Notes: **laptop is back in for repair…again twitches

……………………

The annoyance rang loud and clearly. Her hand reached out blindly to silence it. It wasn't responding how she expected it to. Her hand was connecting with it, but it was still ringing. Her eyes forced themselves open, it was her cell not her alarm clock she realized. Her fingers clumsily flipped open the phone. It took her a minute to actually get it to her ear, but she managed to get it there. "Hello?" she finally answered weakly not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

((—alleigh…))

At first, her brain couldn't process the voice, but then her eyes quickly widened at the realization of who it was. She straightened in the office chair. "Horatio?" she asked at first not believing her ears. "Where are you? Are you okay?" she asked as calmly as she could force. Tears stung at her eyes before common sense kicked in and she tugged at a piece of stationery and scribed a note to trace her line along with her phone number. Calleigh also added to call Eric and to tell him to be ready to be picked up along with his number.

((—alleigh…))

She sucked in breath when she realized he may not hold on for much longer. "I'm here…stay with me," she prompted as she hurried out of his office and down the stairs. As she passed the night shift A/V tech, she slapped the note across his screen before hurrying out of the lab. "Horatio," Calleigh spoke up again. "I need you to talk to me… I'm trying to get to you, but…but I need help." She had to cover the microphone, so he didn't hear her voice tremble. It would do him no good.

((Cold.))

It wasn't the response she wanted to hear. She pulled open the door to one of the Hummers outside. She heard someone yell that dayshift wasn't on, but Calleigh just dragged the door shut and started up the vehicle. "Horatio, I'm gettin' Eric and we're goin' to find you… We're comin'…."

……………………

A phone call in the middle of the night had not been something he had expected. He'd crashed the middle of the night had not been something he had expected. He'd crashed the minute he'd gotten home. The A/V tech telling him that he needed to be ready for Calleigh was not only a relief, but a shock as well. The A/V tech could only guess it was Horatio or Clavo on the other end of the line. He was waiting for her with the night shift A/V tech still on his phone.

He could tell that Calleigh was talking to Horatio by the tears running down her face and the hushed, but loving tone of her voice as she talked on her phone. He wondered if she should be driving in such a state. "He says to head towards the Port of Miami," Eric told her.

She knew that the longer the phone lines stayed connected, the better the chance to get a triangulation on Horatio's position. "Horatio, we're almost there," she told him as she turned the bar of lights on to help clear lagging traffic between her and Horatio.

"He's in one of General Cruz's buildings near the port," Eric said thanking the tech and hanging up. He pulled the stack of papers with information on Cruz properties throughout the state of Florida. He found the property and quickly listed off the address. "It's not far."

The sound was deafening. "Horatio?" she asked bordering on calm. No answer except for the tone that told her that she'd lost her connection with him. "Horatio?!" she shouted more panicked. She thrust the phone to Eric, "Redial Horatio's cell," she told him as her foot fell heavier on the gas pedal.

Eric tried to reach Horatio, but it went directly to voicemail. "There's no power, Calleigh." He watched as tears furiously rolled down her cheeks. They were close, and they knew where to go, but she was cut off from his voice. She missed the assurance was what Eric could come up with. "He's okay, Calleigh. You've got to believe that."

Once the building was spotted that was all that mattered. Calleigh didn't waste anytime parking the Hummer in the correct space or even turning off the vehicle. But Eric's hand caught her arm before she could leave the Hummer. "We should call for back up," he told her trying to stay rational.

"He can't wait that long, Eric," Calleigh told him as a new wave of tears rushed from her eyes.

……………….

TBC…


	13. Safe Harbor

**Title:** Vendetta

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Clavo Cruz escapes from prison and goes after those Horatio holds dear in order to really get back at him. Clavo sees that there's more between Horatio and one of his co-workers, and takes Calleigh... (takes place before current season - I swear this was thought up before "Man Down")

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Horatio Caine

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 13 "Safe Harbor"

**Author's Notes: **For all those patient people who have been waiting for me to update this story! I hope you enjoy these last couple chapters!!!

………………………

The outer perimeter of the Cruz owned building was only lit by a couple well placed wall mounted lamps. From the outside, it didn't look like anyone was inside, but they both knew that the whole building didn't need to be lit up for people to be inside. Eric had called for back up and Rescue. He figured that having Rescue already in route would not only ease Calleigh's worries, but would also help Horatio sooner.

With their weapons drawn, they approached the entrance and slowly opened the door. They swept the building section by section looking for Horatio and Clavo Cruz. They found no one. No clues. In the whole building all they found was undisturbed dust and spider webs. It looked like just another dead end. Another day lost.

"He HAS to be here," Calleigh told Eric as they slowly made their way towards the rear exit of the building. They kept their weapons up as they headed around the back of the building. Outside there were black containers lined up along the outside along where the water met the back of the building leaving just a small section of sidewalk for them to walk on.

"We'll have more light when back up gets here," Eric told her holding onto the flashlight that had been their only light source in their search.

Calleigh froze when she noticed something moving near the water. It was a slight, slow movement, but it was there. She reached out with a hand and tapped Eric before pointing out the position.

As Eric brought his flashlight's beam to the position Calleigh was pointing out just as the incoming sirens touched his ears. It was perfect timing, Eric knew, as soon as Horatio's limp figure half on the cement and half draped in the water was illuminated.

Calleigh quickly holstered her gun and got down on her knees to drag Horatio all the way out of the water. Carefully, she turned him over, so that he was lying on his back. She examined the bruising, the cuts, and the blood that covered his face. "We're here, Horatio," Calleigh whispered trying to hold back new tears. Her eyes were already protesting against the last waves that she had expelled since picking up her phone back at the lab. She was scared to touch his face. Both of his eyes were blackened and one was swollen shut. Tears rolled down her face just the same and realized that he had to be unconscious. The body movements were probably unconscious when she had spotted him. She could feel him breathing, so she knew he was still alive. Calleigh wanted him to say something, to look up at her, or even just to move his hand a bit.

Instead, Calleigh found herself being pulled up and away from Horatio's battered body. Arms turning her, she saw Eric's face briefly before burying her face into his chest and letting her tears continue to fall. Seeing him was far more painful than she'd prepared herself for. She could feel Eric's comforting arms wrap around her and then rub her back. "I want to ride with him," Calleigh said after pulling away from Eric, so that she could look him in the face. Her tears were cleared from her cheeks by using the back of her hand.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Cal," Eric said.

"Please," she pleaded as she watched Horatio being loaded onto a gurney.

Eric had his arm around Calleigh's back. He led her to the waiting ambulance as the EMTs pulled the gurney towards it. "He's going to be okay, Calleigh…he's just going to be sore and a bit discolored for a bit afterwards."

Once the gurney was loaded into the ambulance and it was secure, the EMPT walked to the back of it and called out, "Anyone riding along?"

Eric pointed to Calleigh, "She is." He walked her forwards helping her along. He watched as the EMT offered his hand, and Eric made sure she got in without a problem. "I'll see you at the hospital. I'll be right behind," he told her before shutting both doors to the ambulance. He gave them a tap before walking back to the Hummer.

…………………………

Calleigh held his hand in the ambulance and watched as the EMTs assessed Horatio's injuries. He had bruises, contusions, cuts, swelling, broken ribs, a couple gashes, a gunshot wound to his leg, and most likely a concussion. She sat back in her seat trying to stay out of the way, but she desperately wanted to hear his voice.

"He's just going to most likely have a long road to recovery in front of him," the EMT told the woman. He'd been watching her and had been grateful she'd kept calm and still. "You can talk to him."

Calleigh gave the EMT a smile before leaning over Horatio. She whispered, "We're goin' be at the hospital soon…" She ran her hands lightly through his hair, "Open your eyes for me, Handsome…" She felt his hand tighten in hers and she laid her forehead gently against his. "Horatio…please."

"I love you," Horatio weakly and barely whispered.

Calleigh stared at him as tears fell from her eyes. She watched as they hit his face and rolled down his cheeks. "Love you, too," she told him before dropping a kiss to his forehead.

………………..

TBC…


	14. Still Here

**Title:** Vendetta

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Clavo Cruz escapes from prison and goes after those Horatio holds dear in order to really get back at him. Clavo sees that there's more between Horatio and one of his co-workers, and takes Calleigh... (takes place before current season - I swear this was thought up before "Man Down")

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Horatio Caine

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 14 "Still Here"

**Author's Notes: **For all those patient people who have been waiting for me to update this story! I hope you enjoy these last couple chapters!!!

……………………………..

The beeping of monitors steadily pulled Horatio towards consciousness, even if only to try to silence the irritation. His head rolled to the side and pain shot up his neck. He forced his eyes open, but he could only open one of his eyes. He found the offending machine in his line of sight. He remembered Clavo and the beatings he had gone through. Clavo had left him for dead…but he'd been found. Past the offending machine was Calleigh asleep in a chair. It was all worth it, he told himself as he stared at her. The woman he loved was safe and sound.

Horatio had watched her for a while and smiled when her eyelashes started to flutter. Her eyes opened and he could tell that the nap wasn't enough sleep for Calleigh. She needed to go home and sleep. "Sweetheart," Horatio forced out.

Calleigh looked to the hospital bed and smiled. Getting up from the chair, she walked to his bedside and gently cupped his cheek. "Hey," she said. She wanted to ask him how he was feeling, but knew that was a stupid question. "How's the pain?" she asked concerned. "They didn't want to give you too much before you were conscious."

"It…could be better," Horatio told her. "Did you get Clavo?"

"No," Calleigh told him quietly. "We will…the whole state of Florida is lookin' for him."

"You need to be careful," Horatio said. He tried to sit up on his own, but didn't get far. He grabbed the bed remote and adjusted the bed instead. "He could still come after you."

"Don't worry," Calleigh told him letting down the railing and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Calleigh—"

"Shh…" she hushed and leaned in and let her lips hush his. "I love you, too," she whispered. Calleigh wasn't sure if he had heard her in the ambulance. She had to make sure he heard.

Horatio smiled, "That's very good to hear."

"How can we make it work, Horatio?" she asked in a hushed tone wondering if he had any ideas.

"We'll figure it out," he told her as he squeezed her hand. He knew they had to keep it a secret and slow. Horatio also knew that he had to respect Calleigh, which was easy since he already had the utmost respect for her.

"Maybe I should get the doctor," Calleigh suggested. She wasn't sure if Horatio would tell her if he needed the doctor for pain medication or anything else.

"No," he said quickly. He'd missed her. He hadn't even been able to properly check her over when Clavo had given her up in exchange for him. "Stay with me."

Calleigh smiled, "I'm here…"

Horatio painfully scooted himself in the bed to make room for Calleigh. "Come lay down with me."

"Someone could walk in…" Calleigh mumbled.

"It's alright," Horatio assured.

Unsure, Calleigh got up and pulled the drape all around the bed to concel it. Turning, Calleigh walked back to the bed and got in next to Horatio. She wapped her arms around him and let her head rest on his chest. She was mindful of the broken ribs and had made sure not to put much pressure on them.

"Things are going to be okay now, Calleigh," Horatio whispered. He believed what he said, but felt that it would be more concrete once Clavo Cruz was behind bars. It would help him not only ease his worries with Calleigh, but also relax. He dropped a kiss to her forehead and tightened his embrace on her. His body's pain went up, but it was worth holding Calleigh like he was.

He sat there with her in his arms for some time. He was content even with the pain. Horatio had felt the change in Calleigh's breathing and gave himself the luxury to relax just a bit.

She was safe.

They were together.

But Clavo Cruz was still out there.

………………………….

TBC…


	15. Back to Normal

**Title:** Vendetta

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Clavo Cruz escapes from prison and goes after those Horatio holds dear in order to really get back at him. Clavo sees that there's more between Horatio and one of his co-workers, and takes Calleigh... (takes place before current season - I swear this was thought up before "Man Down")

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Horatio Caine

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 15 "Back to Normal"

**Author's Notes: **For all those patient people who have been waiting for me to update this story! I hope you enjoy these last couple chapters!!!

……………………….

Horatio didn't stay in the hospital for long. After only a few days he was back in the lab. He'd been very picky about who he choose to go out on scenes. If Calleigh had to, he made sure that half of the MDPD was there. Normally, he knew she'd be mad at him for holding her back from scenes, but he was beginning to think that she was having the same comfort he was having. He had been able to see her at almost all times.

He was disappointed with the lack of reports on sighting Cruz, though, and Horatio still didn't feel that they were safe. When Clavo was ready Horatio knew that he'd pop out of hiding and make himself known.

Clavo Cruz was one of those people who didn't need a publicist. He was fine making his own publicity. He didn't care who got hurt, and normally people got hurt.

……………………………..

Lunch was not often something that Calleigh did that involved being out of the lab or that was considered a proper meal. She just normally didn't have the time for it. This time, though, it was more of a lunch date. Horatio had asked her to go and had even agreed not to bring together half of the MDPD to protect them. It was a nice change from the past few days.

They were sitting out in the patio section under a brightly colored umbrella. The meal wasn't anything special, just the house salad and half of a sandwich with some fruit on the side, but the scenery was nice and a change. She also couldn't ask for better company.

Something had been bothering Calleigh, though, and she was ready to bring it up. Otherwise she feared it would nag her forever. "Now, did you want to sit out here just so you could wear your sunglasses?" Calleigh asked curiously. He'd been wearing his sunglasses ever since he'd been released. She understood why. Both of his eyes were still badly bruised, one of his eyes was bloodshot, and his face generally looked battered. But she loved his face just the same. She didn't want him to hide it from her just because he thought she found it offensive.

"Maybe…" Horatio responded with a smile.

She shook her head and reached across the table and started to remove them, "You don't have to hide from me."

"Or," Horatio said putting his hands over hers stopping her. "I've just become a lot more photosensitive since my injuries…"

Withdrawing her hands, she smiled kindly, "Now why couldn't you have just said that?" she asked him.

"We should do this more often," Horatio suggested.

"And tell the county's killers to take a break?" Calleigh teased.

Horatio smirked, "Couldn't be that easy, could it?"

Calleigh shook her head and smiled, "No."

The ring of a cell phone had them both searching for and then checking their respective phones. It was Horatio's. Calleigh watched him as he answered it. She figured it was most likely the lab calling to interrupt their lunch.

"Horatio."

((So, they found you.))

Calleigh watched as Horatio's battered face hardened. She frowned wondering what the lab wanted.

"Where are you?" Horatio asked.

((Oh, don't worry. I'm keeping an eye on YOU. You're with the hottie. Tell me, Horatio. How is she? You know…horizontally? Or do you guys play it other ways?))

Horatio gritted his teeth a bit, "Clavo," he responded semi-calmly. "Why don't we just meet and get this over with?"

"Horatio," Calleigh said shaking her head. She knew Horatio was in no shape to be doing anything that had to do with Clavo Cruz besides maybe testifying against him.

((You let the bitch dictate orders to you, huh? Mmm…and I always saw you as the one who dished out the orders.))

"Shut up, Clavo!" Horatio was getting upset, but it was mainly at Calleigh being brought up at all in the conversation. He wanted her left out of it.

((I just wanted to tell you, Caine, that I've decided I should take your motto: I never close. Because I'm gonna make sure your life and that bitch's life miserable!))

"Leave her out of this!"

((I know what you both drive, where you live, your routes… It's not over, Horatio.))

"You come after me, Clavo. You keep Calleigh out of this." Before Horatio could go on, the phone was dead. He shut his phone and tucked it back in place. "We should go."

"Tell me what just happened," Calleigh insisted.

"Calleigh—"

"Horatio," she challenged, "Tell me what Clavo said."

"He's watching us," he admitted. "He's coming after both of us again."

………………………….

TBC…


	16. Like John Wayne

**Title:** Vendetta

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Clavo Cruz escapes from prison and goes after those Horatio holds dear in order to really get back at him. Clavo sees that there's more between Horatio and one of his co-workers, and takes Calleigh... (Takes place before current season - I swear this was thought up before "Man Down")

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Horatio Caine

Warnings: none

Rating: PG-13

**Chapter:** 16 "Like John Wayne"

**Author's Notes: **This is the last chapter!!!For all those patient people who have been waiting for me to update this story! I hope you enjoy these last couple chapters!!!

Good news! I have a new laptop! Which is totally awesome! The sort of frustrating part is that I have more than 200 pages of composition notebook pages that now need to be typed up!!! I have finished "Promises, Promises" now and am about done with "Not All Bad" and "Happiness is…" so keep an eye out for all of those!!!

………………………….

They had gotten the call, and Eric knew who was breaking every speed limit in Southern Florida to get to Clavo Cruz first. He'd gotten in with Frank just to be there to be a friend and make sure things were handled correctly.

"We've got to get there before Horatio," Frank told Eric.

"Horatio said that he was going to make sure that Clavo was put away for life," Eric said.

"He needs to be."

"Hey, where did they spot Clavo?" Eric asked curiously.

Frank rambled off the location and then continued, "And get this. He bought another one of those lemon yellow flashy cars."

Eric turned to Frank, "That's near Calleigh's place."

"He wouldn't go after her again."

"Step on it, Frank!"

…………………….

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, where are you?" Horatio asked wasting no time. He wanted to hear that she was okay and away from her apartment. He wanted to know that she was safe.

((I'm…like five minutes away from the lab. Why? What's goin' on?))

Horatio was relieved to hear that she was almost to the lab, but he also knew she wasn't there yet. Calleigh wasn't safe. "Listen to me. I want you to go straight to the lab and once you're in I want you to call me."

((Horatio—))

"Please do this for me, Sweetheart," Horatio pleaded.

((Alright, but you owe me coffee.))

Horatio smiled, "I think I can do that. I'll talk to you soon then."

((Alright. Bye.))

Horatio stopped when he spotted Clavo Cruz sitting in his new yellow car just sitting in front of Calleigh's apartment complex. Anger shot through him. Clavo had threatened him and Calleigh, and he was showing him exactly how serious he was and that he did know where Calleigh lived. His phone rang and Horatio knew who it was, "Calleigh's not here."

((Oh, I know, Caine.))

"What do you want, Clavo?"

((I'm going to take her away from you…and I'm even going to let you watch her die.))

"She's safe," Horatio told him.

((Nah, she's not.))

Horatio reached for the door handle, but before he could squeeze the handle and get out Clavo's car screeched and took off. Dropping the phone, Horatio put the Hummer back into drive and sped off after him. The game was on again, but Horatio had a bad feeling about it. The direction was suddenly something Horatio found familiar. It was Calleigh's route to the lab; he'd driven it a couple times over the past few days.

Reaching around for his cell phone, Horatio knew he needed to call Calleigh. With Clavo heading towards the lab, he could see him going after only one target: Calleigh. He'd considered him taking out the whole lab, but had quickly dismissed that idea. Clavo was far more personal than that. Calleigh would hit Horatio harder than his lab being destroyed. They could always rebuild, but Calleigh couldn't be resurrected from the dead like a Phoenix. Death was a permanent state in the world; one Horatio was far too familiar with.

The cell phone finally in hand, Horatio took his eyes away from the road just long enough to dial her number. He waited for her to pick up and then dove right in. "Sweetheart, where are you?!"

((I'm about to pull into the parkin' structure.))

"Clavo's headed towards the lab. I want you to alert security. Get inside quickly," Horatio ordered.

((Horatio—))

"He's after you, Sweetheart. But I'm not going to let that happen." He ended the conversation and set his cell back on the seat next to him. They'd made it to the lab far quicker than he'd expected. Of course, they'd both been speeding the whole way. He didn't like this. What if Calleigh didn't have enough time?

The Hummer dove into the parking structure after the lemon yellow car. Tires screeched and the car swerved recklessly around. The vehicles whipped around o the next aisle and accelerated. They were coming up on the security room for the structure. A man and a woman were clearly visible through the window.

……………………..

"Look, I've already told you. You need to call for back up. I don't care if you don't think the parking structure is a threat," Calleigh argued.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, they'll just laugh at me. I'm merely hired to keep an eye on things and most people are smart enough to not mess with cop cars."

Calleigh picked up the phone and dialed Frank. She'd left her cell phone in her car along with everything else. "Frank, Clavo's comin' to the lab with Horatio right behind him—"

"I'm no hero, Ma'am," the security guard told her.

Calleigh turned her head and dropped her sentence with Frank. A yellow car was barreling towards them with a Hummer right behind it, "Hurry," Calleigh added before dropping the phone. She pulled the security guard towards the door, but found her car wedged there blocking it. The yellow car had put it in place.

The guard yanked her back and pushed her towards the back supply closet. The sound of breaking glass rang through her ears followed by the crunch of wood. A force pushed them ahead and pain pumped through her body. She blinked her eyes, but felt warm liquid falling down along her face. Her eyelids demanded to be closed, and Calleigh lost the battle.

………………….

The guard station looked literally like it'd been completely knocked down and destroyed. There were no signs of Calleigh or the guard. His heart was beating irregularly, his lungs burned, and tears flowed freely from his eyes. His Calleigh was gone?

Calleigh's car was crunched a bit and buried in the guard station. Clavo's car started to back out of the wreckage. For a moment, Horatio just stared out at the scene. He could feel his throat closing. He watched as Clavo moved his crunched car, parked it, and then got out of it with a big smile.

"See Caine!" Clavo began to shout with joy. "What you love is gone!" He was triumphant! He pointed with glee back at the shattered station. "I told you I'd do it and make you watch!"

Horatio got out from his vehicle and had his gun ready. He was tired of the teasing and taunting. Horatio want to get even. He would kill him for killing Calleigh. As he shut the Hummer's door, he noticed Clavo had also pulled out his gun. Horatio held his weapon up and aimed it at Clavo.

Clavo did the same. "How does it feel, Caine? To know that I killed her? And now, now I'm going to kill you—"

"Miami Dade PD! Put your gun down!"

Horatio turned his head a bit and caught a glimpse of not only Tripp, but also Delko and a troop of officers. Back up was there. They were just late.

"You're too late!" Clavo taunted the officers. "She's dead!"

"Shut up!" Horatio snapped. His hands started to shake. The gun shook along with them. Anger and grief coursed through him.

Frank saw Clavo's finger going for the trigger. "Drop it, Cruz!"

Clavo smirked over at the officer before turning back to Horatio. "Time to see her again. Say goodbye to the cops—"

The bullet's sound seemed to hit ears after it hit Cruz. Frank couldn't risk it. He watched the gun fall from Cruz's hand and then the body hit the ground. It was only then that he looked around and took in the wreck that was the first level of the parking garage. He recognized the crashed car as Calleigh's and then took in the crushed security office. He looked back at Horatio and saw he hadn't moved, his gun was still up and in position.

Frank sighed and looked at his officers before walking back over to Horatio and taking his gun from him. "Calleigh was in there, wasn't she?" he asked quietly.

Horatio just nodded. "I wanted to kill him," he whispered as he continued to stare at the body.

"Yeah…I sort of took care of that for you," Frank mumbled. "Do you want me to call Alexx?" He could see how Horatio would want her there to care for Calleigh.

"Tell her to hurry," Horatio responded, still quiet.

………………….

Alexx arrived from the building with her kit. She found Horatio standing very close to the wreckage with Frank right behind him. Eric was off to the side with a look she hadn't seen in a while, not since Marisol…

"Alexx!"

She turned and saw Natalia and Ryan behind her. "I know don't know if it's a good idea you all are down here…"

"Is it true?" Ryan asked. "That Clavo killed Calleigh?"

"That's what they're telling me, Honey. I'm going to find out in a minute." Alexx turned back and headed for the crumpled station. She set down her kit and pulled on her gloves. She silently passed Frank and Horatio and waded through the debris.

She found two bodies.

Checking the security guard, she frowned when she found no pulse. He was young, and Alexx hated when lives were taken away like that. Next, her fingers traveled to Calleigh's neck. Her eyes widened and she shouted urgently, "Someone call Rescue!" She moved a patch of drywall off of her friend, "Calleigh's still alive!"

That was all Horatio had to hear before running in through the debris towards Alexx's position. She was alive. Clavo hadn't taken her away. "Can we move her?" Horatio asked as he knelt down.

"We're going to have to, just be careful," Alexx warned.

Horatio moved a couple pieces of debris and then carefully scooped her up into his arms. Trudging through the debris, he carried her to where Frank and the rest of the team stood. He could see their lips moving, but he didn't hear them. His only thoughts were Calleigh. "Calleigh Rescue!" he shouted as if the realization had just kicked in.

"Already done," Frank said.

"Carefully, Horatio laid Calleigh down on the ground and let her head fall into his lap. He wasn't going to leave her. Not now.

"Is she going to be okay?" Natalia asked looking to Alexx.

"I don't know yet," Alexx responded truthfully.

"Horatio?" Calleigh whispered as she peeked out with one eye before opening the other as well. She smiled a little sleepily up at Horatio.

"Don't move, Sweetheart," Horatio told her. "Where does it hurt?" he asked knowing that she was covered in blood.

"Horatio's right," Alexx spoke, "Don't move, Honey…you rest."

"I don't hurt," Calleigh said sitting up and then realized why they were all so worried. "I don't think the blood's mine…"

"Are you sure?" Alexx asked and then knelt down and started to look her over for some kind of bleeding wound. She wasn't finding anything.

Calleigh looked around then stopped when she saw Clavo's dead body. He had run into the structure when she had been talking to the guard. Looking around, she searched for the guard. She didn't see him anywhere. "Alexx? Where's the guard?"

"He didn't make it, Baby," Alexx told her friend with a frown.

Calleigh stared at the debris that stood in place of the security station. "He said he wasn't a hero…" she said dazed.

Horatio brought his arms around Calleigh and then pulled her close, not caring about the audience. "He was wrong," he whispered into her hair.

"Be careful with her, Horatio," Alexx warned. "She's bound to find bruising and soreness even if she feels okay today."

The ambulance arrived on scene, and Horatio made sure Calleigh went into the hospital even though she insisted she was fine. At the very least she could wash the blood off there after being cleared by a doctor. He rode along with her feeling no need to stay at the scene. His team was capable, and he decided it was best to leave it up to them.

……………………

The funeral for the security guard was held in Miami; his family was local and attended. From the outside it looked like a funeral for a fallen officer with the crime lab and a good number of the police department in attendance. Though most only knew his first name originally, they learned much more about him during the course of the ceremonies.

Jonathan Mathias was only twenty-five when he died. He was an only child, but many considered their brother at heart. He had wanted to work in law enforcement, but wasn't ready for the academy. Instead, he'd been attending Dade University and majoring in criminal justice. He would have graduated in spring with a bachelor's degree.

The information made it all seem so much more tragic. Alexx always told the young ones she cared for that they'd been taken too soon before their life could even begin. He had a dream and goals in life, but his wings had been clipped.

As Horatio, his team, and the police department behind them lined up to shake the parents' hands and offer their apologies. Horatio noticed something that had been on the easel next to where the parents had been sitting. There was a picture of John Mathias and then next to it was what the grave stone would say.

Jonathan A. Mathias

1982-2007

Beloved Son and Friend

Hero

Tears fell from Calleigh's eyes as she and Horatio shook the parents' hands and listened to Horatio's express his sympathy to the family. She'd met them before when she'd originally expressed her sympathy for their loss and told them their son was a hero. The mother pulled Calleigh into her arms and rubbed her back lightly. Calleigh heard the woman thank her. She didn't understand why she was being thanked though.

Horatio tugged Calleigh along with him once she was released. He could see confusion in her eyes. Sure, she'd been sad before, it was a funeral, but there was something more.

Calleigh waited until they were back at the vehicles before she spoke up. She'd been released from the hospital hours after she'd been admitted. She had come out with a mild concussion and a series of cuts and bruises. But over all, she was fine. No internal bleeding, cracked or broken bones, or even a lot of bleeding. The man had saved her and she had given him a bit of a hard time before he'd been killed.

She sat in the vehicle and fresh tears unleashed. Calleigh took the offered tissue and wiped her face. "Thank you," she murmured and tried to breathe and calm herself. She felt like a complete wreck. It didn't feel right. It didn't feel normal. But he'd saved her; a complete stranger had given up his life for hers without even blinking.

"You alright now?" Horatio asked gently.

"She thanked me," Calleigh blurted out. "Why did she do that?"

Horatio whipped away the remaining tears, "Their son died a hero… I'm sure that gave them some comfort."

"He would have been a good officer," Calleigh told Horatio.

"He would have."

……………………

The End.


End file.
